united_states_of_punishmentfandomcom-20200213-history
Core Narrative 5
'''TITLE: The Scourge''' '''CORRESPONDING MACRO-STORY BEAT: Venti Failure''' '''SHORT STORY SYNOPSIS/LOGLINE THAT INCLUDES A CLEAR BEGINNING, MIDDLE AND END:''' Nero goes to Las Vegas where the worst of the worst prisoners are kept. Here he recruits men into the elite death squad called The Scourge. The Scourge is used to wipe out the remaining leaders of the Sons of Liberty. Recruited into the ranks is Jana Barbosa, a young woman serving time for blowing up a bank in Eastern Canada. John goes back to the scourge. The sons of liberty plans to kill the Scourge members first before they come to them. They caught Drea, John’s wife, to threaten John. In order to save Drea, John wants to scarifies himself, but Drea goes ahead of him, she suicided and died with another seven horsemen member. Mike noticed John’s gone and finally found him and brought him back to the Scourge. The scourges are all good friends they can rely on each other and bet their life on each other, their friendship is everything for them. The remaining four key members of the sons of liberty, set a trap for Eric, a joker type, they know Eric will come because he likes to play and have fun, but Eric underestimated them and Frank scarified himself for Eric. Eric told them the last battle time and escaped. In the last battle, the sons of liberty can never beat the perfect teamwork between the Scourge members. The sons of liberty got cleared with one last seven horsemen member escaped, at the same time there’s only three members of the Scourge are left. '''GENRE: '''Action '''PROTAGONIST: '''Jana Barbosa, a scourge member who was a spy in the sons of liberty and killed two members before going back to scourge. '''ANTAGONIST: '''The sons of liberty. '''MAIN SUPPORTING CHARACTERS W/ DESCRIPTIONS:''' '''Scourge Numbers:''' 1. Mike, who used to be a prisoner because of a murder, he’s a big buy type. He was noticed by Nero and then trained to be an assassin 2. Drea, wife of John, they’re both trained to be assassins from an early age, she’s Nero’s No.1 bodyguard, she team works perfectly with John 3. Frank, a man never talks, the coldest man ever, kills people without a blink 4. Pi, a scientist who’s good at making weird weapons 5. Eric, a joker type, the craziest man ever, like to torture people, best friend is frank '''PRIMARY LOCATIONS WITH DESCRIPTIONS): '''Washington DC – Headquarters for Council of Nero. The only city in the US that is not a prison. Very wealthy upper class live here. '''ADDITIVE COMPREHENSION: '''The background stories of the scourge members. They’re evil to the sons of liberty but they’re still human beings and they do things for their own good '''MEDIUM: '''Feature film '''WHY IT WORKS IN THIS MEDIUM: '''People will get an understanding of the Scourge within 2 hours, and this film follows up with the comic book of the Rebellion '''PLATFORM:''' Online streaming '''WHY IT WORKS IN THIS PLATFORM: '''Reaches a vast number of people from the comfort of their homes.